


Vortex

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Action/Adventure, Collage, Digital Art, M/M, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Ray and Ray, in the year of the bug.





	Vortex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScumdogSnev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScumdogSnev/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Year of the Bug: Side A](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714270) by [ScumdogSnev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScumdogSnev/pseuds/ScumdogSnev). 



> Created as a complementary work for Scumdogsnev's story "Year of the Bug", in the 2018 ds_c6d Big Bang.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/0008/2xcik5loit84c9ezg.jpg)

 


End file.
